Avatar: The First Secret Santa
by Floodedmoon
Summary: Just in time for the holidays, the cast is going to do secret Santa need I say more? If you like humor or dramatically long lines, you should read.
1. Of hats and pieces of paper

Avatar: The First Secret Santa

PT: 1

By: Floodedmoon

To Readers, I am aware that I have another story going on at the moment but I figured that I wanted to do a short holiday fic. I will continue to update my other story it is not dead. Thanks. FM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, here I would probably say something witty or my comments about the show, but I am not to smart so I won't. I also don't own Time magazine.

In the briefing room after the season finale 

All the cast members (except Zhao he is dead, until further notice) are sitting around a large circular table. A T.V sits in the middle of the room and a man in a black suit pushes the play button on the screen. A man pops on, with a cheesy Hollywood type voice.

"Greetings to all my cast members," the man said, "I would like to give you a large thumbs –up, and the ratings are going through the roof."

"But, it seems fine." Aang said a bit confused.

" Aang leave you stupidity for the show, Okay?"

"I guess."

"Well, good the audience loves innocence" Aang looks confused and a bit upset, Katara gently pats his head. "Zuko wonderful job, the fan girls are going nuts, so I suggest you not open you mail." Zuko looks down,

"My Time magazine is supposed to come today." Zuko whined. "Stupid fan girls." (A/N: Sorry a little harsh for him to say, but don't worry he still loves you)

"Boo-hoo we all weep the dreaded loss." The man reported sarcastically. Zuko shot the man a glance. (He might not know it is a T.V, but we can work with it right?) " Iroh, all the firebending lovers at up your attack at Zhao's men, though we would have had a major part with Jun in this, but _someone _scared her off." He continued with a glare at Iroh. His beam from the first comment had disappeared.

It didn't take too long for them to go over the "goods" and "not goods" of the finale, when they were done the man had something to say.

"Now you know the holidays are coming, and like most cartoons we should do a Christmas special, but we decided not to." He said. Everyone looked around with grateful looks on their faces. "Instead you guys will be doing… Secret Santa!" (dun, dun, dun!) Everyone began to inquire each other to try to figure out what a secret Santa was. The man sighed. " Look, all you do is put names in a hat, whosever name you get you buy them a present."

"Sounds easy enough." Suki shrugged (Yeah Suki is hear, she too cool to get left out) then thinking to herself,_ I've been meaning to get back at Sokka for going after that princess priss!_

Sokka could see the look of pure vengeance, mixed with care, in Suki's eyes, which meant mostly revenge. Sokka gulped remembering that there were a lot of people in the room it might not happen.

"So go ahead and put you names in the hat, and go from there, I have to go and criticize the actors on some other show now toddles." With that the weird man had gone.

Everyone scribbled their names on paper folded it and stuck it into a hat. Tensions rose as the paper was then jumbled up! (gasp!) Aang then reached out for a piece of paper and picked it up and out of the hat! (Oh, my gosh!) He also got severe paper cut! (oh the drama, the utter drama! Sorry always wanted to that) (THE COMPLETE DRAMA!) After Aang selected a piece everyone picked out a piece of paper, moans of agony or joy or other mixed feelings circled around the table. Just the T.V flicked on and the man said,

"No telling anyone who you got either!" Then it turned off.

The results are listed below 

Aang: Iroh

Katara: Suki

Sokka: Appa

Iroh: Haru

Zuko: Momo

Suki: Katara

Haru: Aang

Appa: Zuko

Momo: Sokka

_The most unobvious wouldn't you think?_

Aang's reaction: Iroh? I wish I got Katara, Well I guess Iroh wont be so hard.

Katara's reaction: Suki? Okay, at least I didn't get Sokka.

Sokka: Appa! What? I mean WHAT are you supposed to get a ten-ton flying bison?

Iroh: Haru, can someone help me I have no idea who he or she is!

Zuko: Momo? Okay so is that the lemur or the bison?

Suki: Dang! Should have got Sokka! Oh, well.

Haru: Okay then, Aang it is.

Appa: Zuko? No way not going to happen… Ah, who am I kidding?

Momo: Sokka? Oh this will be fun.

The End?

FM: Just in time for the Holidays, this fic means no offense to the creators of Avatar; in fact the creators are cool. Hope you enjoy! Review por favor, (PLEASE)


	2. Simple gifts not at WalMart

Avatar: The First Secret Santa

Pt: 2

By: Floodedmoon

redroseeternity: Thanks! I will don't worry

freedomfightersrule: Good! I want people to get into the spirit! Thanks

SovereignxXxBrunette: Devious Momo I know, if you like that you should read my other story.

DeMoN- SpOrk: Yah, it is weird

PhantomNight: Thank o

Drgn prncss: We asked Bumi to come but he just sent us a postcard that said 'Greetings from Kangaroo Island' go figure.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, nor do I own Wal-mart; if I did it would be called Sprawl-mart.

(Done in present time, easier to find gifts this way)

Aang was walking along the frosty roads near the highway, cold wind brushed his face.

"Man, I wish I had dressed more warmly!" Aang managed to say through chattering teeth. All of this had happened so soon, the boardroom meeting, and the dramatic selecting of paper. His piece of paper was Iroh. The elderly Fire Nation general. "How am I supposed to get a gift for some guy I've never even _talked_ to!" he mused to himself.

It seemed that long hours walking, freezing, and contemplating, before Aang came along a large store titled Wal-Mart.

"Well, if it is that big there has to be a gift here!" Aang exclaimed. He walked through the sliding doors, which amused him a lot (Airbenders are often amused with simple things.) Not more than a second when he walked in the door he was greeted by an employee smiling warmly and asked,

"Welcome to Wal-Mart, do you need any help finding anything?"

"Yes, I am looking for a gift for some guy whose…"

"Excellent, right this way." the employee smiled gripping Aang's hand and leading him toward the isle labeled "power tools" Aang gulped at the sight. He couldn't; more like didn't want to think of these "power tools" in the hands of a Fire Nation general. The employee walked Aang down all the isles, Aang gapping at all the, electric drills, nails, hammers, buzz saws, electric sanders, giant hedge clippers, law mowers, and yellow and green tractors. (John Deer)

Aang had all he could take; he yanked his arm free and shouted "I'm looking for a gift for an OLD man!"

"Oh, well try the oldies section." The employee didn't look too happy as he pointed toward the section labeled "oldies."

"Thank you!" said Aang exasperated.

"Hey, would you like any he..."

"NO!" shouted Aang dashing toward the section, far from the employee.

"Help… Okay." The employee sighed, and walked away.

Aang began looking down the 'oldies' section, finding only bird feeders, hoses, pacemakers, and other things Iroh didn't need. Aang plopped in a tractor and sighed "Maybe there is just nothing here."

As he got up to leave the employees turned around and all started asking at once, "Did you find what you wanted sir?" "Need any help, sir?" All the employees started to race towards Aang, who ran to find shelter in the grocery store.

"Glad that's over." He sighed. Then Aang saw the gift, the perfect gift. A large sign dangled from above labeled 'Tea Sale.' "YES!" Aang cried. "Perfect." He grabbed a row of tea and looking at the fifty dollars he was given paid for it. Aang's shopping was done.

The End (of pt: 2)

FM: All done, thankies to all my reviewers. Get in the spirit and Happy Holidays!


End file.
